


Home-dyed hair

by Poljupci



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hair Dyeing, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:30:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poljupci/pseuds/Poljupci
Summary: Draco and Harry get drunk, buy hair dye and decide to ruin Draco's authentic, platinum blonde.





	Home-dyed hair

There was no denying that they had both been very much drunk when they came up with the idea and it was a ridiculous one but it sounded fun and they can do what they want, right? It was in one of those overrated muggle clubs, hidden away from the city life by a park or two, by old apartment blocks and never-ending treads of narrow, moonlight filled streets.

The music was just as loud as it has always seemed but something about each other's company was making it a little softer, a little distant. It almost felt like they were isolated in their own intimate bubble of love and every single dancing, intoxicated body around them seemed blurred and just a filler to this universe.

It was the lights that made the idea bloom in Harry's head because the colourful reflectors hit Draco's pale hair in such a perfect little way. From green to red to blue and then yellow and for a split second he could see his true colour shine in front of him. He pulled Draco closer and soon found himself moaning for the gentle brush of lips on his neck.

He pushed through the crowd, Draco's hand secured in his and once they were outside he stopped for a quick, messy kiss that pushed all kinds of possibilities out of the box but Harry had other things in mind.

He pulled Draco's had and the blond stumbled a little before following the Gryffindor along the empty streets of muggle London. It was late and the part of the town that they were in was rather unfamiliar to anyone who had no interest in loud music and colourful lights that made it seem like your hair is dyed.

So they walked for awhile searching for some neon signs that would invite them to spend what little cash they still had somewhere deep in their pockets and when a small, odd-looking shop came into their view Harry almost ran through its door with a slightly confused boy running behind him.

When they entered, their ears filled with some annoying, overplayed pop song mixed with a horrible amount of static and buzzing of neon lamps that streaked the ceiling. Harry made a few rounds across the shop, ignoring curious looks of the show clerk who watched him carefully over the newest edition of some fashion magazine. Draco was still standing at the door watching a head of dark messy hair swirl across the dusty floor and then look up to catch Draco's eyes with the somewhat huge amount of joy.

Draco strode to his boyfriend who, when the blond arrived, scoped half of the shelf next to him into his arms and shoved everything into Draco's arms.

"Pick one!", Harry squealed with glowing eyes full of childlike happiness.

Draco furrowed his eyebrows and threw an amused glance at Harry before taking a closer look at the boxed that was given to him. Most of them the same, in similar designs, but with a different colour in front. One would have to be truly ignorant not to realize it was hair dye due to pictures of different coloured hair and the name of the product stuck on the top as well.

"I'm not dying my hair, Potter. I'm not that drunk." Draco snorted and began placing hair dye boxes back on the shelf. "And even I were, getting a tattoo would be a better idea."

"Oh, come on!", Harry pulled the slave of his let her jacked which Draco had the nerve to talk earlier that evening. "It will look great on you! And your hair is basically white so any colour will stick!"

"Exactly! It will ruin my hair!", Draco argued. "And it's muggle! Why would I trust something muggle to touch my perfect melted gold coloured locks!"

He was very aware that his voice was echoing throughout the shop but he didn't care; they were obviously drunk and whatever shit they say it could easily be interpreted as gibberish. He sighed and looked at Harry who was now doing his best to make a cute puppy face. The blond was forcing himself not to laugh because, although it wasn't as adorable as Potter would like it to be, it was a cute attempt nevertheless. An attempt that would surely make Draco realize that he can't resist anything that Harry asks from him.

"I guess I could try to dye my hair blue or something," he murmured, defeated, still refusing to smile as Harry's eyes shined. "But I need to check the spells. I don't want to accidentally make my hair fall out."

"But that will take too long! Let's just buy one of these and aparate home and I can dye your hair!"

"You've never dyed hair before! And I'm not doing it the stupid way!"

"It's not stupid!", Harry pushed Draco's shoulder and rolled his eyes when the blond made a fake whimper. "It's way more fun that way..."

There was a soft silence around them as Draco watched Harry's careful attempts at pouting and then rolled his eyes, took the first box that was under his hand and walked to the cash register as quickly as possible before he could change his mind.

Once they were back outside, with the wind tangled in their hair, Draco shot Harry a glare with an annoyed "Oh, you owe me so much for this..."

Harry just laughed and put an arm around his lover's waist to aparate them home and once they were standing in the middle of a messy living room they'd been pretending to clean for the past week, he spun them around the floor with a giggle.

Having left Draco to get himself together after the quick waltz they managed to perform, he took off his shoes and hurried to the bathroom. It was only the next morning that he realized what a mess had he made that night in that poor bathroom but when he emerged from it with an overflowing glass of hair dye and a proud smile on his face, it seemed like a good idea.

Draco groaned as Harry politely asked him to sit on the edge of the couch so he could reach him but did so anyway and grabbed the hairbrush that Harry was attempting to use on his hair. "Give it to me, Potter! You are gonna pull all my hair out before even attempting to ruin it!"

So Harry gave him the hairbrush and watched and Malfoy carefully separated pieces of hair and brushed them slowly only to finish by parting it all to the left and turning to Harry with a raised eyebrow. "This is how you brush hair. Maybe you should try it sometimes," Draco scoffed and Harry laughed at the dramatics of the man in front of him. It was purple adorable.

Harry then fished out a scruffy painting brush which came with the palace of hair dye and started applying thick coats of dye to Draco's scalp, from the top of his head and the roots to the tips of his hair, despite blond's constant complaining. And boy, did Draco complain...

He complained about the fact that he didn't even know what colour had he chosen and that he was basically assaulted because he had no choice in colour and how awful it was that Harry was ruining his hair at the moment without even any information about the exact way it's going to be ruined in the end. He complained about the fact that the dye itself was cold and when Harry suggested putting some heat charms on it, Draco complained about the imaginary mess it's going to create if it exploded under Harry's stupid little heating charms. He complained about the thickness of Harry's coats saying that it is going to be unevenly dyed and if Harry was ruining his hair he should at least do it the right way so Harry then took that hairbrush and started brushing Draco's hair, making the dye more evenly distributed.

Draco complained about the stinking smell of the dye that he was sure is never going to leave their apartment and then in the end they are going to suffocate on it which resulted in Harry leaving the glass with the dye in Draco's hands and going to open all the windows that they had only for Draco to complain about the wind that would make his hair flop around so the dye will fall on his face and he will have stains on his skin because of it. Draco also complained about the stains Harry was leaving on his T-shirt but when he started complaining about it the piece of clothing was obviously completely ruined already so there was no point in Harry trying to fix it.

Finally when Harry scooped the last bits of dye out of the glass Draco complained about the boredom that attacked him while he had to wait for the dye to set and then he complained about all the lengthy processes that had to be done when one was dying their hair the stupid, muggle way instead of just swishing their wands. By the time they washed Draco's hair and came to the part where they would have to dry it and style it Draco was too tired to complain about the noise their old hair dryer was making because Harry insisted they do everything completely like muggles. He repeated his " It's more fun that way," over and over but Draco wasn't having fun. No way he is going to admit that it was fun.

Although, he did laugh that one time when Harry almost knocked over the glass and some paint splattered across the floor or that time when Harry touched his eyes hair and stained his finger or when they didn't realize the shower was on and managed to make themselves and the bathroom completely wet, or when Harry almost slipped on the wet floor in the same bathroom and then proceeded to grab the stained glass that previously contained the hair dye.

But it wasn't only Harry who managed to get himself all wet and stained because of course that Draco had to mimic other people when he rambled, what else would he do? And because of that, he stuck his whole hand into his hair. And he got soap in his eyes when washing his hair and he stained his trousers when he tried to take the matter of dying his hair into his own hands, grabbed the paint brush by the bristles and then proceeded to wipe his sticky fingers into his new trousers.

None of them were his proudest moments but they laughed over them and Draco laughed once more reminding himself of those moments as Harry slowly dried his hair. Warm air swirling around his head, Harry's fingers rushing through his locks, soft laughter filling the living room.

"It's lilac," Harry chuckled shuffling it and them summoning a mirror to show his boyfriend the final result. "And it's curly. Must be the dye. I'm sorry your hair is curly, babe."

"Oh, no," Draco now laughed, touching his head in disbelief. His hair was bloody purple. "It's naturally curly... I just... I straighten it with charms every time I wash it..."

"Oh," Harry smiled catching Draco's eyes in the mirror as the blond turned the thing to Potter who let his head rest on the top of Draco's curly purple hair and his arms fall over Draco's shoulders. "Well, I like it better this way... It's almost as soft as you..."

"I'm not soft, Potter!", Draco argued, tired and yawned.

"Your hair is lilac and curly, of course, you are soft," Harry kissed his cheek which turned bright red at the touch. "You are the softest and most adorable Malfoy to ever live."

"Am I now?"

"Most definitely," Harry nodded, seriously before leaned over Draco's shoulder to kiss him sloppily and they laughed and Draco's hair got into his eyes and yes, it was soft.


End file.
